


Alloy

by Lamachine



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, No Angst, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 20:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3147902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamachine/pseuds/Lamachine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>If Shaw was iron then Root was copper.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alloy

The summer heat had already conquered Shaw’s apartment from her opened window, but the sounds of the city – lazy but still so loud and chaotic – had nothing on Root. Shaw swallowed hard, her eyes barely blinking. The rules of the game were simple, and somewhat logical; in this unbearable, suffocating warmth, pressing bodies together seemed completely insane. Or so Root had eagerly argued while explaining this afternoon’s game to Shaw, and Shaw had more or less agreed.

 

That was, until Root started making a show.

 

Sitting on her desk chair, Root’s stupid rules stated that Shaw could do nothing other than watch – no talking, and certainly no touching. Shaw was positive that the latter was supposed to be harder than the former, but as Root slowly danced to absent music, Shaw found it impossible not to intervene.

 

“Root, come on,” she complained aloud, and Root smirked.

 

“That’s one,” she murmured, her hips still swaying as she closed her eyes. “Three and you’re out.”

 

_Stupid baseball rules_ , Shaw groaned. She crossed her arms as she continued to stare, Root gathering her long curls into her hands. Her fingers disappeared into her hair and reappeared every now and then, and it took Shaw a few seconds to realise she was tying it up. Shaw’s eyes wandered on Root’s neck, pale and tensed, and she pictured how it would feel to bite down on it hard, Root’s hiss in her ear as she marked her.

 

As if she could hear her thoughts, Root grinned. “Later, maybe,” she promised, her voice low and raw.

 

She continued to dance as her hands moved down on her body, caressing herself over her clothes without insisting anywhere and Shaw waited, the expectation rising when Root finally worked on undoing the first button of her shirt.

 

It wasn’t like Shaw hadn’t seen Root naked before, and yet she found herself biting down her lower lip, fighting the instinct to urge Root on. Anger swelled in her chest when Root dropped what she was doing to turn around, still dancing. Shaw opened her mouth and remembered the rules – the damn rules Root always loved to set. It didn’t matter how many times she benefitted from those games; every time Shaw blamed Root entirely.

 

Root never minded anyway.

 

The room had gotten warmer, or at least, Shaw thought so. In her tank top and short shorts the heat should’ve been less stifling, but the more she noticed Root’s hips and the way her jeans glued to her skin, the more she noted that slight glistening down Root’s neck, the hotter it got. Shaw oddly thought of the temperature necessary for human flesh to melt, even though that was impossible.

 

But as she gazed at Root, Shaw wondered anyway, because it seemed that she was more weapon than human, made of more metal than water. That was something Root had told Shaw over and over again, that Shaw was unbreakable, solid and yet worn out, iron if it was rare. If Shaw was iron, then Root was copper, she thought. Electric and oddly soft.

 

And she would melt before Shaw ever would.

 

The shirt fell from Root’s shoulders without a sound, pooling at her feet as she turned around to face Shaw. Root didn’t add a word as she stopped her dancing, staring right into Shaw’s eyes as she unclasped her bra and let it join her shirt on the floor.

 

“It’s too hot in here,” she whined with a high-pitched voice that made Shaw cringed. “You can expect me to keep all those clothes on.”

 

Shaw rolled her eyes, sulking in her chair. There was nothing she could say to protest Root’s new amusement, the porno-like comments turning her off more than anything. Yet at least she had more to look at now that the dancing was over.

 

Root licked her lips as she undid her pants, eyes closing as she sighed in relief. Shaw noticed tiny pearls of sweat on Root’s chest, running down her skin like lazy rivers uneager to disappear into the sea. Shaw swallowed hard again, her body pulsing with desire, as if her earlier anger had been channeled _there_ , insistent and urgent, unlike Root’s lazy movements.

 

“You can only look,” Root insisted again, pulling herself on the bed. She placed a few pillows against the headboard and sat with her back against them, facing Shaw with a devilish grin. “Are you ready?” she asked.

 

Shaw knew better than to fall into that trap. She didn’t reply, her eyes firmly locked into Root, frustration building up.

 

“Nod if you’re ready,” Root suggested, bending her own rules. There was a trembling in her voice and hands, as if she had suddenly found herself unsure or shy. Shaw realised her arms were still crossed in front of her and she forced herself to relax, placing both hands on the armrests before she nodded.

 

Root smiled brightly at the sight.

 

The air in the room was still humid and hot, but Shaw felt a small shiver running down her spine as Root let her index run over the fabric of her panties. It was in the way Root worried at her lip, her other hand caressing her breast lazily; Shaw swallowed hard, repeating to herself the melting point of copper. 1984 °F. Root’s eyes closed as she teased herself slowly, her mouth opening ever so slightly and letting out a scarce breath that Shaw couldn’t hear.

 

2800 °F. Copper would always melt before iron.

 

On her chair, Shaw dug fingers into her armrests, wondering what was the purpose of these games they were playing, of those rules she had agreed to. Her own desire pulsed uncomfortably and finally pooled between her legs when Root slipped her hand into her underwear.

 

“Shaw?” she nearly moaned, but this time Shaw recognised the fake intonation, the chuckle behind the words. Shaw’s whole body had tensed up while sitting and she managed to relax her muscles again, sinking into the chair despite her urge to leave it behind and join Root on the bed.

 

After that, it seemed easier for Shaw to stare without a word, analysing Root’s every move and deciphering what was real and what was just for show. The rhythm between her legs remained slow and lazy, even though the hand on her breast was getting more and more impatient and rough. Shaw smirked as Root worked herself up while Shaw absently thought of ways she could make this feel so much better. It seemed to her that this game Root had chosen really tortured her more than it pained Shaw, in the end.

 

That was, until Root let out _that_ sound.

 

It was something between a moan and a hiss, and so far Shaw had only heard it three times, and every one of them, Shaw had pulled out of Root with everything she had. To hear it now, while Root made a show of herself... Shaw didn’t think it was right. Didn’t think it was _fair_.

 

Root of course, hadn’t noticed. She continued to touch herself as painfully slowly as before, but Shaw noted how her heels dug into the mattress, how Root struggled to stay upright. When Root’s opened mouth turned into an annoyed frown for a second, Shaw couldn’t stop the words from spilling out. “You’re really hot,” she confessed against her will, and Root batted her eyes open.

 

“Am I, Sameen?” she breathed out, her gaze locking into Shaw’s.

 

She smirked as she shifted upright, the hand in her underwear moving lower between her legs. Shaw bit on her lip as the movement returned, different somehow, and still unhurried. Root winced lightly before she asked, “do you want to know?”

 

Shaw’s confused expression wasn’t much of an answer. “How many fingers,” Root suggested with a cocky grin. When Shaw only licked her lips, she insisted, “nod if you want to know.”

 

Shaw barely noticed her own nodding.

 

“Only one,” Root closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She relaxed into the rhythm as she moaned, “two, now.”

 

With her mouth dried up and her need still achingly throbbing, Shaw couldn’t take her eyes away from Root. Even though Root had tied up her hair, wild curls fell on the pillow and down her neck, and Shaw’s eyes ran down from there, embracing the tensed arms and the rapid ups-and-downs of Root’s chest, the waves her body seemed to be crushed under every now and then, heels disappearing into the mattress.

 

“Shaw?” Root murmured again, only this time, it sounded almost desperate. “I need to feel you.”

 

Clenching her jaw, Shaw didn’t move.

 

A short “please” came from the bed a few moments later, but Shaw wouldn’t budge.

 

In frustration, Root sighed and stopped, quickly pushing her panties down her legs, ready to throw it aside. Root’s evident irritation ticked something inside Shaw, and it was almost instinctively that she found herself pouncing on the bed, surprising both Root and herself as she settled between Root’s legs.

 

Root closed her eyes, moaning in apprehension, but Shaw remained still, kneeling in front of her with a curious expression. Root frowned. “What’s wrong?”

 

“Don’t stop,” Shaw explained, her hand wrapping around Root’s wrist and bringing Root’s hand back between her legs, “fuck yourself.”

 

Root’s eyes widened for a moment before she complied. The tip of her fingers teased for a few seconds before she pushed two fingers in, her stare locked into Shaw’s. Shaw leaned in to bite on Root’s lips and yet ended up kissing her warmly, Root’s heat almost suffocating as Shaw sank into her.

 

Shaw’s fingernails dug into Root’s shoulders, bruising while she urged her on before one hand ran down Root’s forearm. Root held onto her breath in expectation, and Shaw smirked. She didn’t say anything as her hand wrapped over Root’s, one finger sinking down and joining Root’s inside her. The feeling of both familiar and foreign sensations forced Root to close her eyes again.

 

“Too much?” Shaw whispered in Root’s good ear, feeling the tension building up under her.

 

“I never,” Root breathed out but was cut short by a rush of pleasure up her nerves, “this is new.”

 

Shaw bit down Root’s neck almost gently as her finger continued to move in time with Root’s. The heat soon became unbearable again and Root nearly cried in frustration when she begged, “I need more.”

 

Shifting between Root’s legs, Shaw’s other hand moved to Root’s labia, thumb brushing over her clit lightly. Root shivered and nodded, closing her eyes as she lay bare in front of Shaw, her hips grinding against their three hands combined. Shaw took in the sight before she focused on pleasuring Root, ignoring her own throbbing need. 1984 °F; she could get Root there. Copper melted so easily, and then stretched to no end, Shaw thought as Root’s thin and tall body spread beneath her.

 

It was a mess of limbs between Root’s legs but Shaw still found it so very easy to move in sync with Root’s rhythm, her muscles rushing with pleasure as she silently breathed out her pleas for Shaw to let her come. Shaw smirked before her thumb returned to circle Root’s clit, quickly pushing her over the edge. There was a murmured “Sameen” in the back of Root’s throat as she did, the sound itself making Shaw breathless.

 

She stared for a moment as Root regained her composure, the three hands still pressed against her. Root bit her lip as she pulled her fingers out and Shaw followed her lead without a word, her eyes gazing at Root’s every expression. There was something different there, in the back of her eyes, something Shaw couldn’t name.

 

“You really liked this,” Shaw suggested, fighting the frown that struggled to appear on her traits.

 

Root offered her fingers to lick and Shaw rolled her eyes before she complied, a bolt of desire striking her as her tongue ran down Root’s fingers.

 

“I really did,” Root relaxed into the pillows with her arm stretched out, almost purring.

 

Shaw let go of Root’s hand, hovering above her with a smirk instead. “I mean you really, really liked it.”

 

Root shivered. “It was something,” she admitted. Her soft smile turned into a devilish grin. “But who knew you had so little self-control?”

 

Groaning, Shaw shook her head; “you’re the one who begged me.”

 

“Oh, so you just do everything I tell you to, then,” Root continued to mock, even though Shaw shifted away from her, sitting on the side of the bed instead.

 

It was hot in that bedroom, too hot, so much that Root looked almost liquid and Shaw worried she would drown if she stayed too close.

 

Root pushed herself upright to kneel behind Shaw, her arms snaking around her torso, ignoring the uncomfortable warmth. She kissed the crook of Shaw’s neck before she whispered in her ear, “how is it that you’re so much hotter when you’re angry with me?”

 

A hand slipped under Shaw’s tank top, nails scratching the delicate skin just under her breasts. With Root’s scent wrapped around her, it was so hard to think. “I don’t know,” Shaw answered before she turned around, her lips nearly meeting with Root’s, “how is it that you’re so much hotter when you’re begging?”

 

From 1984 °F, 2800 °F was so easy to reach.


End file.
